1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to golf equipment and more specifically it relates to a straight shot golf aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous golf equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be any article used, worn or carried by or for a golfer, except golf clubs, golf balls and any small objects, such as coins or tees to mark the position of While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.